Becoming Vamparents
by WildChild005
Summary: While planning their wedding, Dracula and Margaret become vamparents
1. Introduction

Margaret's Pov:

Well, well, well.

It has been a long time.

Please, forgive our absence but things have been a little hectic around the hotel ever since….well, we'll be sharing that in this story.

Again, Welcome To Hotel Transylvania!

Please, enjoy your stay!


	2. Johnny and Mavis' Wedding

After Margaret laced up the back of Mavis' dress, she took a step back then placed her hands against her mouth.

Mavis was dressed in a long, black dress, the chest and shoulder pieces were made of sheer, black lace, her lower arms were covered by black, fingerless gloves and she wore a small, silver tiara with her wedding spider web veil attached.

"You look so beautiful, Mavey Wavey."

Mavis turned and looked to her aunt.

"Really, Auntie Marg?"

"Of course, my sweet fangs. But…"

Margaret stroked her chin.

"There's something missing."

Margaret looked over her niece's dress, trying to figure out what was missing when it finally clicked.

Reaching behind her, Margaret unclasped the choker that was around her neck.

"This is what is missing."

"Oh, no, Auntie Marg. Mom left you that."

"I know."

Moving toward her niece, Margaret secured the choker around her niece's neck then fixed the blood stone so that it was right in the middle.

"But your mother would want you to wear it."

With her face in a small smile, Mavis moved toward her aunt and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Thank you, Auntie."

"Of course, my sweet fangs."

Once Margaret took her seat, Dracula placed a quick kiss to her lips.

"How is she?"

"Nervous. As expected."

"Well, that's to be expected. She can back out of it…"

"Drac!"

"I know, I know. I was just kidding."

Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Of course you were, my beloved Count. Of course you were."

When the lights dimmed, everyone looked back to see the beautiful bride standing at the end of the aisle with her bouquet of black roses in hand.

Dracula's smile widened and tears blurred Margaret's eyes.

Because they didn't see a full grown, female vampire about to give herself away.

They saw a little girl.

The little girl that Dracula told stories to before bed.

The little girl that Margaret let fall asleep on her chest.

The little girl that Dracula chased around the hotel after.

The little girl that Margaret mended dresses for when she tore them.

The little girl that Dracula sang to every night.

The little girl that they both tucked in then gave her a kiss on the head.

When she walked up to the alter and Jonathan placed a ring on her finger, Dracula's black heart broke.

Because his daughter had been given to another man.

She was going to be changing her name, having children of her own and raising them with Johnny by her side.

When Mavis and Jonathan went to kiss, Dracula's eyes widened.

Using his powers, he took the shrunk head that was one of Mavis' bridesmaids and placed it between them so that they kissed it instead of each other.

Realizing what Dracula did, Mavis and Jonathan looked to him.

Using his hands, he signaled for them to take it down a notch.

Looking from him to each other, Mavis and Jonathan gave each other a quick peck then looked back to Dracula with crooked smiles.

"Whoo!"

Standing up, Dracula gently clapped his hands while his friends and Margaret looked at him with disapproving scowls.

"Yay! Oww…."

With her black, sharp nail in his ear, Margaret sat him back down.

Dracula looked to her.

"What did I do?"

"You're embarrassing them so stop it."

When a small chuckle escaped her lips, Mavis gently placed a single hand to her lips.

After all the speeches and the wedding cake, Mavis and Jonathan made their way to the dancefloor for their dance.

"So, how are you doing, my dashing Count?"

Dracula looked from his daughter and son-in-law to his fiancé.

"I feel like my little girl has been stolen away."

"Oh, my darling."

Margaret placed her hand on top of his'.

"She will always be your little girl."

"Dad!"

Margaret and Dracula looked to Mavis motioning for Dracula to join her on the dancefloor.

"Go on."

Looking back to her, he gave her a small smile then a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and making his way over to Mavis.

Taking her daughter by the hand, he started dancing with her across the floor then up to the ceiling.

"Is it everything you wanted, my blood orange?"

"Oh, Dad. It's a dream come true. I just wish that Mom and Uncle Anthony could be here."

"But, they are. They will always be with you."

And you'll always be my moonlight

But now on wings of love you'll soar

Now, that you're Johnny's girl

Johnny's girl

Margaret's face pulled up into a small smile when Jonathan looked to Mavis then pulled her to him.

And kind of Daddy's too

Your mom would be so happy

Because she always knew

Love is making room for all the best in you

Everyone clapped while Margaret went up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"That was beautiful, my love guts."

"Thank you, my devil chops."


	3. What's Going To Happen After This Story

This is going to be the only author note from me because I know that you guys don't want to hear me babble.

So, as I said in my profile, I will be leaving this site and I don't plan on coming back.

The only reason I am back is to write the sequel to My Sister's Daughter because you guys wanted it and I felt like it was the least I could do for you.

I have moved to another fanfiction site: wattpad

Honestly, I always hate promoting myself but if you want to find me on there, I'm bigxxgirlsxxcry.

Anyways, I really hope that you guys enjoy.

And I especially want to thank the people that were so kind to me on here.

You guys are absolutely lovely.

And thank you so much for your support.

It means the world to me.


	4. Surprise, Drac and Marg!

While Margaret sat still on the sofa, Dracula was painting her when the door opened and Johnathan and Mavis walked in.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Auntie Marg."

"Oh, hey, guys!"

Once Dracula made the painting disappeared, Margaret stood up and made her way over to them.

"So, what's up, guys?"

"Mavis was wondering if you guys wanted to go for a fly."

Dracula and Margaret were a little surprised.

The last time they went for a fly was before Jonathan came to the hotel.

"We haven't done that in a long time. Any special reason?"

"Oh, no reason."

Margaret and Dracula's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at Jonathan's behavior.

"What's his problem?"

"Oh, he's just being silly."

Walking over to his aunt and father, Mavis grabbed one of her Dad's arms and one of her aunt's arms and led them over to the window.

"It's just a beautiful night and if you guys don't want to…"

Margaret raised up her hands.

"Oh, no, darling. We would love too."

"We would eat a bucket of garlic to fly with you."

Opening the balcony doors, Mavis jumped out.

She flipped and when she was close to the ground, she transformed into a bat.

Letting out a chuckle, Dracula jumped up, his cape flying in the window.

Margaret and Mavis watched him begin to dive down then he transformed into a bat.

With his wings extended, Dracula glided across the crystal waters then allowed the waters into a tsunami then splash back into the waters.

Letting out a sigh, Margaret rolls her eyes.

"Show offs."

"Come on, Auntie!"

"Come on, my blood orange!"

Standing up on the balcony railway, Margaret jumped off the railway.

When she was close enough to the ground, she twirled into a bat then glide across the water.

The three bats glided across the water when Dracula spotted the fluffy clouds in the night sky.

"Oh, look at those fluffy clouds."

The three bats shot up into the fluffy clouds the moonlight reflecting off their wings.

"Mavey Wavey, do you remember that game we use to play when you were little?"

"Oh, yeah."

Margaret looked to Dracula.

"What was it called again?"

"Hide and Go Seek Sharp Objects."

Margaret and Dracula stopped when they saw that Mavis had hidden.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?"

"Mavey!"

"Where are you?!"

Popping up out the cloud, Mavis let out a giggle but quickly ducked back into the clouds.

"Mavey!"

"Where are you?"

"Honey bat!"

"Where are you, sweet fangs?"

"We're going to get you!"

Margaret and Dracula stopped when they heard Mavis' panting.

Popping their heads through a cloud, they saw Mavis sitting on a cloud, trying to catch her breathe.

"Honey bat,"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little harder to fly since…I'm pregnant."

"Well, that would be difficult…"

"What?!" Margaret and Dracula said in union.

With a smile on her face, Mavis moved her wing to show her father and aunt her pregnant belly.

Letting out startled gasp, Margaret and Dracula's faces pulled up into a smile.

"Whoo!"

The two bats flew up into the sky.

"We're going to be grandparents!" they said in union.

"And I'm going to be a dad!"

So, Mavis and Jonathan are going to be parents and Margaret and Dracula are going to be grandparents!

Really hope that you guys enjoyed.

Thanks for reading:)


	5. Cravings

Mavis was propped up in bed while Jonathan stroked her swollen stomach.

 _Cause you're Daddy's girl…or boy_

 _Daddy's girl…or boy_

"I'm hungry again, honey."

Jonathan looked up at Mavis.

"Can you get me some ice cream with anchovies?"

Dracula flew through the window and landed next to the bed.

"No, no, no. You must not give into your cravings. It's not good for the baby."

Using his magic, Dracula made a book appear.

"You need to increase your spider intake so he'll be able to climb ceilings properly and eat lots of sheep bile."

Walking into the room, Margaret made her way over to her fiancé.

"Spiders and sheep bile?"

"Yes, my bleeding heart. They're the perfect things for little vampires."

"I appreciate it, Dad. But, we don't know if the kid is going to be a vampire."

"With thousand years of Dracula genes? Not a chance."

"My darling,"

Dracula looked to Margaret.

"The chances of the child being a vampire are very slim."

"Oh, come on. She has Dracula and Lubov genes in her."

"Actually, Dad. I would be happy with the kid being a human like Johnny. I don't care what the baby is as she or he is healthy."

"Of course. A healthy little vampire."

"Or human."

"Yes, a human that can fly as a bat."

Rolling her eyes, Margaret sat on the side of Mavis' bed then presented her with a bowl.

"Here, sweet fangs. Just have some Monster Ball soup. It's your mother's recipe."

"Oh,"

Mavis took the soup.

"Thank you, Auntie Marge. It's just like when I was a kid."

Suddenly, Mavis burst into tears.

Dracula and Jonathan were confused but Margaret just smiled.

"Don't worry. It's just hormones."

Wrapping a single arm around her niece's shoulders, Margaret pulled her close then rested her head on top of Mavis'.


	6. Dracula and Margaret's Wedding

To say Margaret was nervous was an understatement.

She was terrified.

She didn't know if she could go through with this.

Her stomach was in knots and her palms were sweaty.

"Oh, you look so pretty, Auntie Marg."

Margaret turned and saw her niece.

She looked so beautiful.

She was dressed in a simple, black dress due to her swollen belly and the choker that Margaret had given her for her wedding adorned her neck.

"So, do you, sweet fangs."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. Were you this nervous?"

"Of course but it's worth it in the end."

"I just hope that…"

"I believe that Uncle Anthony and Mom are perfectly fine with this. And I believe that they're the ones that got you and Dad together."

Moving toward her niece, Margaret wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you, my sweet fangs. I needed to hear that."

When the march began to play, Margaret took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

Clutching the bouquet, Margaret started making her way down the aisle.

When Dracula saw her, he felt like his heart began to beat again.

She looked so beautiful.

But he couldn't help the little bit of guilt that twinged.

He loved Margaret but he still loved Martha.

Yet he had the feeling that Martha was all right with this.

He believed that she and Anthony were the ones that had him and Margaret end up together.

When Dracula slid the ring onto her finger, that's when Margaret knew that she was not going to be alone anymore.

Even though her first love was gone, he was still apart of her.

In the end, she knew that he would want her to be happy.

And Dracula made her happy.

Moving toward him, she pressed her lips to his'.

"I now present, Count Dracula and Lady Dracula."

Taking her by the hand, Dracula led her to the dancefloor.

They made their way from the dancefloor to the ceiling.

"Is it everything you dreamed of, my bleeding heart?"

"Yes, but I can't help but feel..."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"Do you think that Martha and Anthony would be okay with this?"

Dracula cupped her chin.

"My blood orange, I believe that it was Martha and Anthony that brought us together."

"Then we should make a promise. Even thought we're married, we will never forget Margaret and Anthony or what they meant to us."

"Deal."

Margaret giggled when Dracula picked her up in his arms then spun around.


	7. The Baby!

Sitting up in bed, Margaret was quietly reading when she saw her husband go over to the calendar.

"My darling,"

Coming to a stop, Dracula looked to her.

"Yes, my bloody heart?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

Taking a red pen, Dracula marked off another day on the calendar.

"Staring and marking the calendar isn't going to make our grandson come any faster."

"I know, I know."

After putting the red pen on top of the calendar, Drac made his way over to his and Margaret's coffin.

After slipping into the coffin, he grabbed the coffin door then closed it.

Once he laid down, Margaret placed her head on his chest.

After months and months of waiting, the day finally came.

Standing outside the waiting room, Dracula and Margaret quietly waited.

Even though Dracula and Margaret owned the hotel and they were family, they were not allowed to be in the room.

"That's it!"

Margaret looked up from her book to her husband.

"I'm going in."

"But, my dear Count, the doctor said…"

"Do you forget that we own this hotel?"

"I know but the Doctor said…"

"I don't care what he said. I'm going in."

Margaret let out a deep sigh.

"All right."

Margaret went back to her book as Dracula went to enter the room.

Of course, he was stopped by the doctor.

"I'm sorry, sir. Only the father."

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course. Only the father even though I own the hotel and I'm the grandfather."

When the doctor walked back in and closed the door behind him, Margaret let out a small chuckle.

Hearing her chuckle, Dracula looked to her.

"What's so funny?"

"I told you so."

Letting out a groan, her husband sat down next to her on the bench.

"They'll call us in there after the baby is born."

"But I want to be in there when the baby is born."

"I do too but there is nothing we can do."

Margaret wished that she had not said what she said when Dracula got a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, no."

"This is ridiculous."

Margaret was dressed as a male doctor and Dracula was dressed as a nurse.

"Let's go."

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

Dracula turned and looked to his wife.

"Why am I dressed as the doctor and you're the nurse?"

"Uh, uh, uh…"

Margaret held up her hands.

"Let's just go."

The soft sound of a baby crying rang through the room.

In the (real) doctor's hands was a baby boy, with crazy, red hair, wrapped in blue.

Dracula took the baby from the (real) doctor.

"It's a boy! It's a boy! The Dracula blood line carries on."

Dracula brought the baby to close to him.

"No one will harm you while I'm around."

Walking up to Dracula, Margaret took the baby away.

"Thank you, nurse."

Margaret looked at the baby in her arms with love in her eyes.

"Hello, my darling."

"Auntie Marg, can I have my baby?"

Margaret looked up to her niece/daughter-in-law.

"If I was, Auntie Marg, I would say 'yes' but I'm the Doctor."

She pulled Dracula over to her.

"And this is my nurse…"

"Francine."

"Here you go."

When Mavis took the baby into her arms, Margaret and Dracula looked at them over with love in their eyes.


	8. Dennis Is A Year Old

After lighting the candle, Mavis placed the cake down in front of Dennis.

"Little Dennis is a year old now."

Instead of blowing, Dennis used his saliva to extinguish the candle, causing his mother to laugh.

"Nice. Yeah. Cute kid."

The cake topper stood up and walked off Dennis' cake.

"Okay."

Grabbing Dennis, Mavis picked him up.

"Time for presents, guys."

Walking over to the presents, Mavis placed Dennis down on the floor.

"All right! Let's do this boy up! Check out what I got him. Bling!"

Murray held out a gold, Egyptian necklace with a scarab on the medallion.

"Wow. Is it cursed?"

"Super cursed. Only the best. Straight from the crypt."

Murray walked over to Dennis.

"Uh, he's just starting to walk, so maybe it's heavier than…"

But, it was too late.

Murray placed the chain around Dennis' neck.

Due to the weight of the necklace, Dennis fell down to the ground, his face connecting to the carpet.

Hearing his cries, Margaret made her way over to him and picked him up.

"Oh, my little Denisovich. Don't cry. It's all right."

"His name is Dennis. Named after my father."

Seeing the look on his wife's face, Dracula made his way over to them because he knew that she would have ripped off Johnny's father's head if she wasn't holding her vampson.

"That's not his vampire name."

"Are we sure he's a vampire? I mean, not that it's a bad thing but shouldn't he have fangs and that pasty skin that you guys have?"

"Technically, you have until you're five to get your vampire fangs."

"And he will."

Dracula tickled his grandson.

"He's a Dracula."

"He's also half Loughran."

When Johnny's father held up an action figure, Dennis grabbed it.

"Maybe he'd be better off where we live. There's more humans there."

Getting tired of him, Margaret's silver eyes flashed blue then she bared her fangs, causing Johnny's father to tremble with fear.

Turning back into her normal form, she placed Dennis on the floor so he could play with the wolf pups.

"We have a present."

Eunice held out a tall box.

"I hope it's acceptable."

Taking the box, Dracula's face pulled up into a smile.

"My First Guillotine. Very educational."

Dracula looked to Eunice and Frank.

"Well played, Frank."

"It's great. Thank you."

Mavis took the present from her father.

"We just have to baby proof that."

Walking over to a dresser, Mavis opened a drawer then started looking.

"Johnny, do you know where you put the rubber guards?"

Johnny made his way over to help Mavis look.

"Baby proofing a guillotine? So you cut your finger off? That's part of the fun."

"She made me baby proof the whole hotel. Someone's over protective."

"Oh,"

Margaret crossed her arms over her chest.

"And who does that sound like?"

When her husband looked to her with a scowl, Margaret couldn't help but laugh.


	9. Dennis' First Word

"Johnny! Come quick!"

Johnny was running as fast as he could but Margaret and Dracula flew right past him.

"What's wrong?"

"Is he all right?"

Mavis turned with Dennis in her arms.

"Dennis said his first word!"

"He did?" Dracula and Margaret asked in union.

The two older vampires made their way over to the young vampire and her child.

"Come on, honey."

Mavis held Dennis out to her father and her aunt/step mom.

"Say it again."

"Bleh, bleh, bleh."

Margaret stifled a laugh when she saw the look on her husband's face.

"I don't say, 'bleh, bleh, bleh."

"We didn't say you did."

"Then where did he get that?"

"Bleh, bleh, bleh."

"Well, maybe sometimes you say it."

"I only say it when I say that I don't say it."

"Bleh, bleh, bleh."

"Okay, kid. We get it. You can talk."

After taking Dennis' thumb out of his mouth, he started looking around for vampire fangs.

"Denisovich,"

"Dad,"

"Honey,"

Dracula looked to his daughter and wife.

"Just looking for cavities."

Facing them, with a smile on his face, Dracula quickly backed out of the room, the door closing behind him.

Margaret took her grandson into her arms.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh."

"Bleh, bleh, bleh."

Dracula's face was just inches from his wife's.

"It was you!"

Margaret just smiled.


	10. Flash Of Anger

Walking down into the lobby, Margaret and Dracula stopped when they saw guests impatiently waiting at the front desk.

Grinding her fangs, Margaret's eyes flashed ice blue as she made her way to the front desk.

"My goodness, Leonard. If you really looked that hideous, I don't think I could hang out with you."

"Are you kidding me?"

The employees behind the front desk looked to Margaret.

"What is this? A party? Pick up the phone!"

Hearing the anger and annoyance in her voice, the human fly picked up the phone and the zombie bell hop put his phone away.

"Porridge head, have you called a hearse for the Gremlinbergs?"

When she looked to the computer screen, she only became more fueled with rage.

"No, you're looking at your Facebook page."

Grabbing the computer, Margaret went to throw into the wall when her husband stopped her.

"Margaret, my bleeding heart. Calm down."

"Well, I can't stand people slacking off when there is work to be done."

After she slammed the computer back down, Margaret made her way up the stone stairwell with her husband watching her.

What was wrong with her?

As Margaret made her way back to her and Drac's room, she suddenly became nauseous.

Rushing into their bathroom, Margaret made her way to the toilet then emptied the contents of her stomach.

She couldn't stand this.

Why?

Why did this have to happen during all of this fuss over Dennis?

"My bleeding heart?"

Immediately, Margaret flushed the toilet.

"Honey bat?"

"I'll be out in a minute."

After she washed her mouth out, Margaret walked out to see her husband.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"What was the big fuss in the lobby over?"

"I, just…I'm a little under the weather."

"Then you should be in bed."

Picking her up, Dracula took her over to their coffin then laid her down.

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no. I'll be fine."

"Well, just call if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you, my Count."

"Of course, my bleeding heart."

Moving toward her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head then he made his way out of the room.

Once Dracula was gone, Margaret massaged her temples.

She couldn't tell him.

Not now.

Not while they already had so much on their plate.

Dennis was their number one priority right now.


	11. Trying, Kakie and Lullabies

Quietly, Dracula slipped into his grandson's room.

"Rise and shine, my Denisovich."

Slowly, the young boy opened his eyes.

"Hi, Papa."

"Hello, my little devil. Did you have sweet nightmares?"

"Uh huh. I dreamt I saw a stegosaurus."

"And were you drinking his blood?"

"No."

"Just throwing that out there. Hey! Do you want to do something cool?"

The little boy's eyes filled with excitement.

"Yeah!"

Picking up the little boy, Dracula took him over to the middle of the room then put him down.

"I'm going to teach you how to turn into a bat. Like me."

In a cloud of blue and purple, Dracula turned into a bat.

"See?"

"Cool."

"Yes. Cool, like I said. Now you try."

The little boy threw his arms up into the arm.

"I'm bat."

Flapping his arms, Dennis started going around the room.

"I'm a bat, I'm a bat, I'm a bat."

"No, no, no."

Dracula turned back into his human.

"I mean a real bat."

The little boy came to a stop, his arms still out.

"I'm a bat."

"Denisovich, take a breath. You can really turn into a bat. Try. Feel the bat."

Folding up his arms into wings, Dennis started flapping his arms like a chicken.

"Not a chicken."

Spreading out his arms, Dennis started moving them like waves.

"What's that? The electric boogaloo? If I show you how to bust a move, will you try to fly then?"

"Uh huh."

Dracula started dancing around the room with his grandson mimicking his moves.

"Dad?"

Coming to a stop, Dennis and Dracula looked to see Mavis standing in the doorway.

"Why are you guys dancing?"

"He was sleep dancing."

"Come on, sweetie. Back to bed."

After she picked up her son, Mavis took him over to his bed

"Back to bed? It's already 8 PM."

"Don't you remember the new sleep schedule?"

After placing Dennis back in bed, Mavis covered him up then motioned to the cork board behind her.

"He's going to human classes half the day."

Dracula immediately became dumfounded as he stared at the board.

"If he could sleep till 2 AM tonight, it'd be so great for him."

"But, honey death, six of Wayne's wolf pups are having a birth day party tonight. You wouldn't want him to miss that."

"Dad, I love the wolf pups, but they're a little too rough for Dennis."

"Too rough?"

"Haven't you noticed. Dennis is a little…different."

Letting out a yawn, Dennis stretched his limbs then snuggled into his pillow.

"What are you saying? Denisovich shouldn't be around monsters?"

Immediately, Dennis perked up.

"I love monsters!"

Standing up in his bed, Dennis began to jump.

"Video! Video!"

"Oh, you want to show Papa Drac your monster video?"

"Yeah!"

Once Mavis turned on the TV, a kitchen appeared on the screen.

 _Who's the coolest monster?_

"Kakie!"

Suddenly, a pink, fuzzy monster appeared on the screen, wearing a birthday hat and carrying a cake.

 _"Kakie one happy monster."_

Immediately, Dracula's face dropped.

 _"Kakie love cake. Yummy! Tummy get a tummy ache."_

"Whoa, whoa, who."

Dracula looked to his daughter then motioned to the screen with his hand.

"How is that a monster?"

 _"Have some cake, Wuzzlelumplebum."_

Looking back to the screen, Dracula saw that the pink puppet had been joined by a fuzzy, blue elephant creature.

 _"Remember, kids. A real monster always shares."_

"Shares? Oh, yes! When I think monsters, I think shares."

Looking from his daughter, Dracula kneeled next to his grandson.

"Now, let me tell you what a real monster is, Denisovich."

"Dad, please."

Dracula looked up from his grandson to his daughter.

"He's practically five already."

Mavis picked up her son.

"Don't push it."

After turning off the TV, Mavis made her way back to Dennis' room.

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are?"_

"Mommy, I'm too old for lullabies."

"What? That's not how that one goes."

Mavis tucked Dennis in.

"That's the way most people sing it."

"Most people. What's wrong with… _Suffer, suffer, scream in pain. Blood is spilling from your brain."_

"Daddy?"

"Come on. You remember how I sang it to you."

 _"Zombies gnaw you like a plum. Piercing cries and you succumb."_

Dennis let out a yawn then wiped his tired eyes.

 _"Suffer, suffer, scream in pain. You will never breathe…again."_

Dracula looked and saw that his grandson and daughter were fast asleep.

"Still works."

Getting up from the room, Dracula quietly slipped out of the room then made his way to his and Margaret's room to check up on her.

"My bleeding heart,"

Dracula found her sitting at her vanity.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the wolf pups party."

"Are you sure? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, my Count. I'm fine."

"All right. Well, if you don't feel up to it, I'll let Wanda and Wayne know."

After Dracula slipped out of the room, Margaret placed her head in her hands.

She was nauseous, her head was spinning and her emotions were all over the place.

But it was just a birthday party.

What could go wrong?


	12. Party Gone Wrong

At the birthday party, the monsters and their children were enjoying the birthday party.

Standing next to Wanda and Wayne, Margaret was watching all the fun the children were having.

She couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

One day, she and Drac would be…

"Here, my bleeding heart."

Margaret looked and saw Dracula was holding a cup of blood.

"Thank you, my Count."

Taking the cup, she took a sip.

Immediately, she felt the nausea.

After taking a deep breath, she handed it back to her husband.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine."

But, Drac knew better.

He was about to ask her.

"Oh, Mavey."

Margaret made her way over to her niece/step daughter.

"Happy birthday, Wally, Wilson, Whoopi, Waylon, Weepy and Wanye."

"Denisovich!"

Dracula rushed over and picked up his grandson.

"My big boy! You made it!"

"I thought about what you said, Dad."

Dracula looked to his daughter.

"Maybe I was being a little overprotective."

"Oh, my sweet fangs,"

Margaret placed a gentle hand on her niece/step daughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You get it from him."

Margaret motioned her thumb to Dracula.

Seeing the look on her father's face, Mavis let out a laugh.

What happened next was so fast.

One minute, Dennis was in Dracula's arms then the next he was on the ground with Winnie on top of him.

"Dennis! I love you! Zing!"

"Hi, Winnie."

Once she jumped off of him, Dennis stood up then she jumped on his head and rolled around in his crazy hair.

"I just love your yummy strawberry locks! Zing, zing!"

She flipped him so that he was on the ground then she started to lick his face causing Dennis to giggle.

Taking a water bottle, Wanda sprayed her daughter, causing Winnie to run off.

"Winnie. Give him his space, hon."

Putting the water bottle down, Wanda looked to Mavis.

"I'm sorry, Mavis."

"It's okay, Aunt Wanda. They're just playing."

Mavis' eyes lit up when she saw Blobby's son go through the limbo stick, extunighing some of the fire.

"Holy rabies! Limbo? I used to love that game!"

"Get in there, Mavey."

"Really?"

Mavis looked to her dad.

"But I'm a parent now."

"Oh, Mavey. You're not too old."

"Yes, show them how it's done."

"Okay. Okay, okay."

Taking her aunt/step mom and dad's advice, Mavis made her way over to the limbo.

Closing her eyes, she glided under the burning pole and didn't receive a single burn and earned some cheers and applause from the partiers.

Mavis let out a gasp when she saw the color, paper mache donkey hanging from the tree.

"No way! A piñata?"

Transforming into a bat, Mavis grabbed one of the piñata sticks.

"Oh, Mavis, honey. That's for later."

Ignoring Wanda, Mavis began to beat the piñata.

"We don't want the pups to have too much…"

But, it was too late.

Mavis broke the piñata and the candy went everywhere.

Hearing the sound of the candy hitting the ground, the pups turned from the clown.

"Candy!"

Like a swarm, they rushed over to the candy.

"Sugar."

Everyone screamed and ran away when the pups went into the jumping castle and tore it down within a matter of seconds.

Throwing the stick aside, Mavis transformed back into her human form.

"I'm sorry. Did I start all that?"

Wayne looked to her.

"Don't worry. There's a reason they call it a litter."

Everyone ran and screamed when the wolf pups ran through the party tearing stuff up and down.

Unfortunately, Dennis got mixed up into the swarm then he was thrown up in the air and he landed on his face, sending his mother into a panic.

"Dennis, are you okay?"

Not even fazed, Dennis sat up and held up a piece of candy.

"I got a candy."

"Look! Your tooth came out."

"Are you kidding me? He got his tooth knocked out?"

Cupping her child's face, Mavis turned his head so she could inspect.

And his tooth was gone.

"Oh, yes, indeed."

Zipping past them, Dracula picked up his grandson and inspected.

"Here comes the fang."

"My darling, his baby tooth wasn't a fang. Why would this be one?"

Margaret took her grandson from her husband and placed him down.

Running over to Winnie, Dennis showed her where his tooth had been knocked out.

Nodding her head, she opened her mouth and showed off her fangs.

Letting out a deep sigh, Mavis grabbed the sun block out of the bag that she brought.

"The sun's gonna come out soon and we got to get to his classes."

Opening up the sun block, she placed a small amount onto her hands then rubbed it over her face.

"What's wrong with the classes we have here? Like the kids' yoga? This is Denisovich's home."

"I don't know, Dad."

"What don't you know?"

"Well, we've been talking about moving."

Immediately, Margaret and Dracula felt like their hearts had just started beating again.

"Moving?" The two said in union.

"Somewhere safer for Dennis. Maybe where Johnny grew up in California."

Reaching into her bag, Mavis pulled out a large, pink sun hat and then placed it on her head

"Move? Sweet fangs, you can't just move. We're Denisovich's grandparents. It would make my heart beat if he wasn't around."

"I'm sorry, Auntie Marg."

Mavis put on her sunglasses.

"But I can't help that Dennis is something that he isn't."

Walking over to Dennis, Mavis took him by the hand.

"Come on, honey. We have to go."

Having no choice, Dennis started to follow his mother.

"Zing, zing?"

"Sweet fangs, wait."

"You can't mean that."

Ignoring her aunt/step mom and Dad, Mavis kept walking along with Dennis by her side.


	13. Frank's Idea

Sitting at her vanity in her black, silky night dress, Margaret was removing her jewelry while Dracula was in the closet, getting dressed for bed.

"Dad, it's not a fang. Dad, I don't know if it's the right place for Dennis. Right, Johnny? Oh, hey, dude man, it's not me. It's Mavey. Hey, dude man, I'm afraid to say anything. "

After pulling on his night pants and shirt, Dracula walked out of the closet then the stone walls went back into the place.

"Honey, you're mumbling."

"Well, I can't help it."

Once Margaret closed her jewelry box, she stood up from her vanity.

"My darling,"

She moved over to him.

"They're just thinking about what is best for our grandson."

She began to button up his night shirt.

"But, it's where they belong."

After she buttoned up his night shirt, she placed a single hand to his chest and let out a deep sigh.

"I know you don't want them to leave. Neither do I. But, it's not our decision. It's Johnny and Mavis'."

Feeling the nausea welling up, Margaret kept her cool then made her way to the bathroom.

Once the stone walls slid back into place, she emptied the contents of her stomach as quiet as possible.

She didn't want to tell him.

They already had so much going on.

"My bleeding heart, are you all right?"

"Yes, my darling. I'm fine."

After flushing the toilet, she washed her mouth.

Once she walked out, there came a knock at their bedroom door.

It was Frank.

"Hey, I heard yelling. Are you guys all right?"

"Oh, yeah, Frank. We're just talking about Mavis wanting to move…"

Immediately, Margaret covered her mouth when she realized that she said too much.

"She wants to leave? What about Johnny? He doesn't want to go. He's making the hotel more 'human-y' for Dennis. Seeing that he isn't a vampire."

Margaret wanted to slap Frank because that's all it took to get Drac started.

Dracula rushed up to his friend.

"He is a vampire!"

Dracula crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's just a late fanger. It's all that 'human-y' stuff that's confusing poor Denisovich."

"So, maybe you have to get the kid around more 'monster-y' things."

Margaret covered her face with her hands.

 _"No, Frank. Don't encourage him."_

"I can't. She's always checking up on me."

"Man, if you could just get some alone time…."

"Wait. That's what Johnny wants too. Alone time with Mavis."

 _"Please, Frank. Please, stop it."_

"Have they even had a vacation before they were married?"

"They're going too now and so are we. That's it! Frank, you're a genius! We'll take Denisovich to all our old haunts. Each of us will show him our skills. Teach him how to be a monster. And he'll be fanging up in no time."

"Wait a minute, my Count."

Dracula looked to his wife.

"He turns five next week. If his fangs don't come out by then, there will be nothing else you can do."

"All he needs is time with his vampa."

Frank raised a single eyebrow.

"Vampa?"

"Vampire grandpa. Come on, man. It's that obvious."

Raising his fist, Dracula knocked on the door.

"Johnny. Come outside."

"Who is it?"

"It's your father-in-law."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this whole moving thing."

"It's not definite but it is something she has been talking about."

"What about you? Do you want to leave?"

"No, this is the one place that I can be myself."

"Well, if you want to stay here this is what we need to do..."

Pulling Jonathan to him, Dracula went over his plan.


	14. Going Behind Margaret's Back

Standing outside the hotel, Margaret and Dracula were seeing Jonathan and Mavis off.

"So, it's sliced avocado, rolled oats with apricot, the Aveeno moisturizer after every bath."

"And…"

"And then the shea butter on his tush before his PJs…"

"And then 20 minutes with the nebulizer…"

"While we read his Learning Factory Phonics book to him." Margaret and Dracula said in union.

Margaret placed a gentle hand on her niece/step daughter's shoulder.

"He's going to be fine, Mavey."

"It's asking a lot, Auntie Marge. We could just take Dennis with us."

That's when Dracula butted in.

"What? Are you kidding me? And get him off his routine?"

The two female vampires looked to him.

"No, no, no. You kids go to California and see if it's the right place to raise Denisovich."

"And you guys remember how to video chat, right?"

Margaret held up her hands.

"Oh, no, my darling. I'm not good with all the technology but your father is."

"Yes, yes. With the phone and the buttons and the agony."

"Thanks for being so understanding, guys. I know you guys will keep him safe."

"Of course, Mavey. Stake our hearts and hope to die."

"I'm just gonna miss him so much."

After handing her son over to her aunt, Mavis kissed her son's face then kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you, Dennis."

Dennis kissed his mother's nose.

"I love you, Mommy."

"We'll tell him Mavey Wavey stories every night before bed."

"You guys are the best. I love you guys."

"And we love you too." Margaret and Dracula said in union.

With his arms open, Johnny made his way over to Dracula.

"Gonna miss all you guys. You're all my family. Love you, Drac."

"Yes, I love you too."

Margaret stifled a giggle when she heard the sarcasm in her husband's voice.

After the hearse drove away, Margaret looked to her grandson, just in time to see him let out a yawn.

"All right. Back to bed."

Margaret made her way up the stairs and into the hotel.

Once she walked into Dennis' room, he was fast asleep.

"Sweet nightmares, my little Denisovich."

After placing a kiss to the top of his head, Margaret made her way out of the room.

"Now, I'm heading back to bed."

"Are you still not feeling well?"

"Don't worry, my Count. I'll be fine."

As Margaret made her way to their room, she stopped then looked to him.

"Nothing funny. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my bleeding heart."

"I mean it, Drac."

He held up his hands.

"Okay, okay, okay."

"Good."

Once Margaret made her way to the room, she laid down in her and Dracula's coffin, unaware of what her husband was up to.


	15. RANT!

RANT:

I just love how people tell me what to do with my story

If there's anything you want to do or change, WRITE YOUR OWN STORY

You're lucky that I even take time out of what I'm doing to even write this sequel.

This story is not a right, it's a privilege.

But I'm not going to give up on this because I made a promise

And I'm going to keep a promise.

I owe that to the people that wanted a sequel.

...

Okay, I'm done ranting


	16. Dracula's Plan Put Into Action

Quietly, Dracula peeked his head into his and Margaret's room.

Once he heard the sound of his wife snoring, he quietly closed the door then made his way to his grandson's room.

"Little Denisovich,"

Slowly, Dennis opened his eyes.

"Time to wake up."

"But, Papa Drac…"

"No, no, no, no."

Dracula placed a single finger to his grandson's lips.

"No back talk, Denisovich. We have so many things to do."

Carefully, Dracula picked up the boy and his backpack then quietly made his way out of the room and down the hall.

"What about, Mama Marg? Is she coming with us?"

"Uh, no. Mama Marg isn't feeling that well so she going to be staying in."

Once Dracula walked outside, a hearse pulled up.

As soon as Dennis was placed and buckled up in his car seats, Frank and the others walked out.

"Come on, guys. We don't have a lot of time."

"What about Marg, Drac?"

"Uh…"

Dracula let out a nervous chuckle.

"She, uh…she has no idea that we're doing this."

Immediately, the boys' eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Then I'm not…"

The boys went to make their way back into the hotel.

They knew how Margaret was.

When she gets angry….get out of her way.

Immediately, Dracula stopped them.

"Guys, come on. She's not going to find out. "

The boys were nervous about what Margaret would do if she found out but they went against their better judgment by piling up into the hearse.

As soon as they were all ready to go, they heard a gurgling sound.

Dracula looked and saw that it was Blobby.

"I'm sorry, Blobby. But there's no more room."

Blobby gurgled a protest.

When Blobby piled up into the hearse, Dracula and the others were squished.

"Okay, we're gonna have to work something out."

As the hearse drove through the woods, Blobby rode on the scooter that had been connected to the hearse.

Dennis rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Where are we going, Papa Drac?"

"We're going on an adventure. A monster-y adventure."

"Yay! Monsters! We're gonna eat cake!"

The other monsters' eyes widened.

"What did he say?"

"No. No cake on this monster trip."

"No cake because Kakie says, "Too much cake makes tummy ache". Yay! "A monster always shares"."

The other monsters were stunned and confused.

They knew that if they were going to help Dennis, they needed to do it fast and soon.


	17. Margaret's Anger

As Jonathan concentrated on the road, Mavis looked out the window.

"Wow. This is going to be so amazing."

"Yeah. You're gonna be so happy but not too happy."

Mavis looked to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I wanna see everything you did growing up."

"As long as you distracted, capisce?"

Mavis was a little confused by Jonathan's behavior but she just shrugged it off.

"We can hit a few spots on the way to my parents."

"Just let me phone home."

"Ah! Don't do that!"

Mavis looked to him.

"It's only one in the morning there. Dennis is asleep."

But Mavis ignored him and still called the hotel.

The receptionist at the front desk picked up the phone.

"Thank you for calling Hotel Transylvania. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Emelia. It's Mavis."

"Oh, hey, kiddo. Are you and Johnny in California yet?"

"Yeah. We just landed. Is Dad or Auntie Marg around?"

"Well, your Dad went somewhere with Frank, Wade, Murray and Griffin but your aunt is upstairs in bed."

"Oh, is she still sick?"

"Unfortunately."

"Is there anyway I could talk to her?"

"Of course."

Laying in her and Drac's coffin, Margaret was fast asleep.

"Lady Margaret,"

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Emelia.

"What is it?"

"Your niece is on the phone."

"Thank you."

Slowly, she sat up in the coffin.

After she thanked Emilia, Margaret took the phone then placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Auntie Marg."

"Hi, sweet fangs. Did you and Jonathan make it to California all right?"

"Yeah. We are on the way to Johnny's parents' place right now. Do you know where Dad is?"

"Unfortunately, no, honey bat. I don't."

"Well, is Dennis in bed?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, I hate to ask you to do something when you're sick but would you mind checking on him for me?"

"Of course."

Slowly, Margaret got up from the bed and went to Dennis' room.

She swore that her heart started to beat.

Dennis was gone.

He was no where to be found.

"Auntie Marg?"

"Yes, Mavey Wavey?"

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's sleeping like a little angel. Now, you and Jonathan enjoy your trip. Okay?"

Before Mavis could even responded, Margaret hung up the phone.

Immediately, her eyes flashed ice blue and her long fangs unsheathed.

"DRACULA!"

Immediately, Dracula grabbed his chest then began to look around with his eyes the size of golf balls.

"Drac, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just feel like something bad is about to happen."

Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin looked to each other.

They knew exactly what was wrong.

And it was called a female vampire with silver hair and silver eyes.

A note from me: Emilia is a female vampire that works in the hotel and she has been friends with Margaret and Dracula for years


	18. Not Taking Ideas

I know you guys hate author notes…oh, well.

I have to say this.

I just wanted to say that I'm not taking any ideas.

I will add characters and figure out names for them.

I do appreciate the ones that I have been given but I'll take care of things.

So please don't take this as me being mean because I'm not.

Well, that's what I needed to say.


	19. Uh Oh!

A note from me: I know that I've been gone for a while but work has been taking up the majority of my time. Anyways, here's another chapter for you.

With Dennis on his shoulders, Dracula made his way up to the tower with his friends behind him.

"Why are we doing this?"

"You'd rather be listening to those putrid new songs? What happened to Michael Row Your Corpse Ashore? Or Old McWerewolf Had An Axe?"

When they reached the top of the tower, Frank looked over.

"We shouldn't be up here, Drac."

Ignoring his friend, Dracula looked to his grandson.

"Who's ready to fly?"

Dennis wiggled with excitement.

"Me! Me!"

The little boy held out his arms.

"Like a superhero."

"Better! Like a vampire!"

"This thing is rickety. You know what?"

Frank held onto the railing.

"Maybe the kid isn't suppose to fly."

"Quiet. This is how they learn. You throw them and they figure it out. It's how I was taught."

"I wanna fly now!"

"Atta bat. You know Papa's right here if you need him."

"Uh…"

Griffin removed his glasses.

"I can't watch this."

"Please, don't."

But it was too late.

"Here. We. Go!"

Once Dracula threw the little boy from the tower, the others ran over and looked down to watch the little boy.

Hoping that he would transform and fly.

Hearing the sound of her grandson screaming, Margaret pushed against the wind.

She was not going to have anything bad happen to her grandson.

Not when Mavis trusted her to watch out for him.

After she caught the little boy, Margaret transformed into her human form and landed safely on the ground.

"It's okay, my little one."

The little boy looked and saw that it was Margaret.

"Mama Marg!"

The little boy wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her chest.

Margaret looked from her grandson up to the tower.

Her fangs barred and her eyes flashed icy blue when she saw her husband.

"DRACULA!"

Immediately, Dracula flinched back.

"GET DOWN HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

Knowing that there was no escaping, Dracula made his way down from the tower.

"My bleeding heart, you look so…"

"Are you crazy?! What were you thinking?! Why did you throw him off the tower?!"

"But, my queen of the night…"

"Enough! We are going home. Right. Now!"

As soon as Margaret turned around, the tower fell and the camp caught on fire.

"Fire!"

Margaret and Dracula watched as Frankenstein, who was on fire, run through the camp with Murray and Wayne behind him.

"You know we're going to receive a bill for this."

"Yup."


	20. Mavis Is Coming Home

While his family was dancing around in the house, Mavis and Jonathan were sitting on the roof.

"Sorry about all that stuff. I guess they thought you would like it."

"Why do I feel so weird here?"

Jonathan placed a gentle hand on his wife's back.

"No, hon. They're being weird."

"I think they're just trying to help me. I mean, I grew up knowing nothing living inside that hotel. And you learned about everything growing up in Santa Claus."

"Santa Cruz. But, uh…"

"Maybe if Dennis grows up away from Transylvania, he won't be so freaky."

Mavis felt tears building up in her eyes.

But not wanting her husband to see her cry, she hugged her knees to her chest and placed her head on top of her knees.

"Like me."

"Are you nuts?"

Mavis looked to her husband.

Gently, he grasped her shoulders.

"Mavis, you're a blast. You're so full of life and curious about everything. If Dennis grows up to be just like you…"

Gently, he lifted her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be the luckiest dad in the world."

With her face in a smile, she pulled him toward her and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you, Johnnystein. You know what?"

Pulling her head away from his chest, she looked to him.

"As long as we're all together, we'll be happy anywhere. Even at the hotel."

The two were pulled from their moment by the sound of Johnny's phone going off.

Reaching into his back pocket, Johnny pulled out his phone to see that he received something from one of his friends.

"What are you doing?"

After Johnny clicked on the link, a video began to play.

"Whoa."

Johnny showed the phone to his wife.

"Check out this video my friend sent me. This kid is an awesome daredevil."

Immediately, Mavis' eyes widened.

"Wait! Is that Dennis?"

"Uh…"

Immediately, Johnny took his phone away.

"No…Is it? It's just…uh…hard to see."

With a furious expression on her face, Mavis pulled out her phone.

Margaret, with Dennis in her arms, and Dracula watched as the firemen tried to put out the burning campground when something began to buzz.

Margaret looked from her husband with a confused look on her face.

"What is that?"

Reaching into his pocket, Dracula pulled out his phone.

Immediately, his eyes widened when he saw that it was Mavis.

"It's Mavis. I'm not answering it."

"Drac, you have to."

But he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring his wife.

"If you don't, I will."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dracula answered the phone.

"Yes, honeybunch."

"Dad? Where are you?"

"Um…We're outside the hotel having a little cookout. A safe, little cookout."

"What's the noise? Is that a siren?"

"Oh, those are just some wailing banshees checking in. Quiet, you banshees. We're trying to have a perfectly safe cookout here."

"Where's Auntie Marg? Let me talk to her!"

"Oh, honey bat. She, uh…Just went to back to bed. She's still not feeling great."

"I am coming back to the hotel right now. And you better be there or I swear, Dad, you're going to be very sorry."

After hanging up the phone, Mavis stood up.

"What's going on?"

"We need to get home…Right. Away."

As Mavis walked down the side of the house, Jonathan fell into the bushes.

"Okay. I'll go wakeup my back pack."


	21. The Final Decision

Once they came to the hotel, Dracula pulled out his phone and called Mavis.

"So, hey, when are you going to get here already? We've been waiting…"

"Drac,"

Pulling himself from the phone, Dracula looked to his wife who was pointing one of her long fingers to the steps of the hotel.

Following her finger, his heart sank when he saw Mavis standing on the steps, a furious expression on her face.

"Give me my son."

"We just went out for some…"

"Drac, enough with the lies."

Margaret placed her grandson into his mother's arms.

"I was worried that Dennis wasn't safe around other monsters. Now, I don't even feel like he's safe around you."

"But, I was just…"

"What was it you said? Human, monster, unicorn. That it didn't matter?"

"Well, I just know that his life would…"

"We'll have his birthday party here on Wednesday. Then we're moving."

"Please, Mavey. Don't leave."

"Maybe you've let humans into your hotel, Dad. But I don't think you've let them into your heart."

With Dennis in her arms, Mavis started making her way up the stairs of the hotel.

"But…"

Margaret stopped her husband by placing a gentle hand on his arm.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dracula dropped his head.

Gently, Margaret wrapped her arms around her husband and held him to her.

She knew what all of this meant to him.

She didn't want them to leave either.

She felt like they would be safer in the hotel.

That Dennis would be safer.

That he would have a happy life in Transylvania.

But Mavey had different plans.

And her plans could tear the family apart.


	22. Little Talk

In her and Johnny's room, Mavis was packing up the last of their things when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Margaret stepped in.

"Hi, honey bat. Do you need any help?"

"I would appreciate it."

Walking into the room, Margaret began to help Mavis with her packing.

"So, did Dad send you to talk me out of this?"

"No. I just…"

Immediately, Margaret felt the nausea coming over her.

"Auntie Marg?"

Quickly, she rushed to the bathroom.

Following her aunt, Mavis stood behind the door and watched as her aunt flushed the toilet then began to wash her mouth out.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

After she spit out the water, Margaret grabbed a towel then wiped off her mouth.

"When are you going to tell Dad?"

"Your father has a lot on his plate right now."

"Auntie Marg, I just think that Dennis…"

"Mavey, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You're Dennis' mother."

Moving over to her niece, she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"In the end, you know what's best for him."

After she placed a kiss to Mavis' forehead, Margaret made her way out of the room to leave Mavis with her thoughts.

"I can do this."

Coming to a stop, Mavis looked to her son's room.

"I'm a bat. I'm a bat."

Gently, Mavis pushed open her son's bedroom doors to see Dennis standing on some of the moving boxes.

"I'm a bat. I'm a bat. I'm a bat!"

"Dennis?"

Turning around, Dennis looked to see his mother.

"What are you doing, sweetie?"

"Nothing."

"Careful. Let me help you down from there."

Gently, Mavis grabbed her son and put him down to the floor.

"Are you getting excited for your big party?"

"I guess so."

"You know who's coming? Daddy's whole family. Grandpa Mike and Grandma Linda. All your cousins and aunts and uncles who love you so much. And then they're gonna be with us when we move to California."

Immediately, Dennis' blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Mommy, are we going away because I'm not a monster?"

"What? No. Dennis, of course not. It's just…grown up stuff."

"Okay. But what about Papa Drac and Mama Marg? They're gonna be here all alone."

"Papa Drac and Mama Marg have to stay here to run the hotel. But they'll visit us and we'll visit them."

Immedtialey, the sadness left the little boy's eyes.

"Can we call them every night?"

"Sure."

With a small smile on her face, Mavis pulled her son to her and held him close.


	23. Dinner With An Unexpected Surprise

"They're here."

Walking over to the window, Dracula looked out and saw the hearse that carried Johnny's family.

"Here we go."

Turning on his heel, Dracula made his way to the doorway.

"Are you feeling well enough to join us?"

"Speaking of that."

Margaret placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you…"

But she was cut off by the sound of Jonathan's family.

After Dracula pulled out the chair that was next to Mavis, Margaret took a seat.

"Dude, why do you wanna leaver? This place is out of control."

"I don't wanna leave."

"All these awesome freakazoids!"

"So, who's the coolest monsters?"

Margaret's face pulled up into a small smile when she saw a sparkle in her grandson's eyes.

"Kakie."

Immediately, Margaret's smile vanished when Dennis' cousins began to laugh at Dennis, causing the spark to leave his eye.

But what caused her to become flushed with anger, causing her to grip the table cloth, was when Dennis' cousins began to laugh at him and call him names.

Margaret began to get up from the table when Dracula stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she sat back down.

"Isn't it nice to have the whole family together? Mavis, do you have any cousins or thingies in your family?"

"No, it's just been me, Dad and Auntie Marg."

"I never did ask how you lost your mom."

"Oh, she was killed by angry humans."

"Oh…"

"But there is my Grandpa Vlad, Grandfather Matthias and Grandmother Elizabeth."

(Matthias and Elizabeth are Martha and Margaret's parents)

"Oh, you have grandparents?"

"Yeah, they'll be at the party. I invited them."

Immediately, Dracula and Margaret spit out their drinks then looked to Mavis.

"You invited them?" they asked in union.

"Dad, Auntie Marg, they've never met Dennis. I wanted them to meet once before we go."

"Sure. Great. Peachy."

"That's exactly what we needed. Our parents coming down."


	24. Invitation

In their throne room, in the dark of the room, Matthias and Elizabeth sat in complete silence.

When once of their female servants came in with a silver platter in hand.

Coming up to Countess Elizabeth's throne, the female servant present the silver platter to her.

She saw that there was an envelope on the silver platter.

Reaching out, she picked up the envelope.

Using one of her long finger nails, she sliced open the envelope then pulled out the letter.

"What is it, my love?"

"It's an invitation. From our daughter."

Taking the letter from his wife, Matthias looked over the letter.

It was an invitation to Dracula's hotel for Mavis' son's fifth birthday.

"Well, this is…unexpected."

"Very unexpected."

Count Matthias looked from the letter to his wife.

"Will we be attending, my darling?"

Gently, Matthias cupped her hand.

"Of course, my love."

Elizabeth looked from Matthias to the female servant.

"Please, go and pack our bags. We're going on a little weekend trip."

"Yes, my lady."

The female servant curtsied then made her way out of the throne room to pack Matthias and Elizabeth's bags.

Going out to the mail box, one of Vlad's servants opened the mail box then pulled out an envelope.

Making its' way back into the cave, Vlad's servant handed Vlad the envelope.

Using one of his long fingers, Vlad opened the envelope then pulled out the letter.

"Holy rabies."

The letter was from his son, inviting him to his grandson's fifth birthday party.

"He finally invites me to something. He's got a grandkid?"

"And he never told you?!"

"Easy, Bela. At least there's another vampire in the family. It's at a hotel? Fancy schmancy."

"Hotels are for humans!"

Just the word 'humans' caused Vlad's other servants to begin to swarm around the room.

"Bela, shut your blood hole. Look what you started. Don't worry, gang. I raised my son to hate and kill and steal the souls of humans. Like a good boy."


	25. Margaret, Johnny and Dracula's Plan

"Yes, your grandparents will be so happy when they see the big masquerade party Johnny and I have planned."

"What…?"

Using his powers, Dracula froze everyone in the room except his wife and Johnny.

"Play along. It's my dad and her parents."

"You guys have parents? That's funny."

"Johnny, focus!"

Johnny looked to Margaret.

"You don't understand. Our parents can not know that you and your family are humans."

"What? But, Marg, Drac, I'm proud that we're…"

"Or he'll steal your family's souls…"

"And eat your backpack."

With a shocked expression, Johnny looked to his backpack.

Using his powers again, Dracula unfreezed everyone.

"That's right, gang. We're gonna make the birthday a monster masquerade party."

"Really?"

"Oh, that's lovely. Sort of like a last hurrah before Dennis gets to be with normal people."

Letting out a low groan, Margaret gripped the table cloth so hard that she swore she could hear it rip.

How she wanted to sink her teeth into Johnny's neck.

Just so she didn't have to hear her voice anymore.

But she cracked her face into a fake smile.

"I couldn't have said it better."


	26. Dennis' Party

The spider web in the ballroom read, 'Happy 5th Birthday, Dennis'.

Making her way over to the table, Margaret looked for something light to eat.

"Hey, Auntie Marg."

Margaret looked from the table to see Mavis.

"Hey, sweet fangs."

"Have you told Dad yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Come on, Auntie. You know that you have to tell him."

"I know but your father…"

Margaret and Mavis was pulled from their conversation by Johnny's family, dressed as zombies, coming over to them.

"What do you think, Margaret? I think I'm starting to like being creepy."

Grinding her fangs, Margaret gripped the plate in her hands.

Seeing the look on her aunt's face, Mavis gently grabbed her aunt's wrist.

"Could you guys excuse us?"

Without waiting for a response, Mavis led her aunt away.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just…"

Margaret let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't stand that woman. How do you…?"

Margaret couldn't finish her sentence when she heard the sound of Dennis' cousins laughing.

"Got your butt kicked by a girl, Batman."

Margaret felt the rage building up inside of her.

She wanted to charge over there.

But she knew that she couldn't.

And, besides, Wendy could take care of it.

Bearing her teeth, the female wolf pup turned onto Dennis' cousins and barked at them.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm not about to cry."

Dennis' cousins, with tears rolling down their face, they turned and walked away.

Looking to her niece, Margaret could see that Mavis was probably rethinking her choice about leaving.


	27. Arrival

Once they arrived at the hotel, Matthias and Elizabeth went to step in.

"Well, well, well."

Turning around, their faces scrunched up when they saw that it was Vlad.

"The king and queen have decided to grace us with their presence."

"Vlad, it's so…nice to see you."

"Countess Elizabeth,"

Taking her hand, Vlad went to kiss it when she pulled it away.

"Charmed as always, Monsieur Vlad."

"I smell humans!"

Vlad, Elizabeth and Matthias looked to Bela.

"Tear it down!"

"Bela, we're in the outside world. You're gonna smell humans."

Vlad held up a single hand.

"You know what? Just wait outside for me. This is family stuff. You'll only get in the way. I just want to meet the little fanger. He should know his great vampa."

"His what?"

"Vampire grandpa. Come on. That was obvious."

"You know that he has more than one great grandpa."

"And he has a great grandmother."

Leaving Bela outside, Dennis' grandfathers and grandmother started making their way into the hotel.


	28. Johnny's Disguise

Nervously, Dracula made his way through the ballroom.

"My Count,"

Coming to a stop, Dracula looked and saw that it was his wife.

"My queen of the night,"

Gently, Dracula took her hands in his'.

"Is everything all right?"

"Well, there's something…"

"So, what do you think?"

Dracula and Margaret looked from each other to see Johnny.

They swore that their hearts started beating.

Johnny was dressed in a long, red gown with ridiculous nails and fangs.

But that's not what got them.

What got them was his ridiculous wig.

"This is your vampire costume?"

"Are you nuts?"

"I ordered it online. It was the only place that delivered overnight."

"You look like you got a baboon's butt on your head. Have you at least practiced your voice? You can't just talk like a hippie."

"I'm not a hippie."

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm a slacker."

"Talk like a vampire."

"My name is Count Jonafang. I am a vampire."

"Word of advice, Johnny. Vampires don't go walking around saying, 'I am a vampire'."

"Sorry. I am Count Jonafang. Bleh, bleh, bleh."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

"Yeah, listen, if you think I don't like it, you definitely don't want to say, "bleh, bleh, bleh" in front of my father and her parents."

"Sir, Madame, Master Kakie has arrived."

Margaret, Dracula and Johnny looked to see a man in his forties, little hair and dressed in sweats with a duffle slung over his shoulder.

Johnny's face pulled up into a small smile.

"Oh, hey. Drac, Marg this is Brandon a.k.a Kakie. We got him for Dennis."

"Hey, man."

The man gave Margaret a light nod.

"Ma'am,"

"Nauseated to meet you."

Gently, Margaret swatted him on the shoulder.

"Sweet fangs, be nice."

"When does this happen? I got a book fair in half an hour."


	29. The Great Grandparents' Entrance

Hearing the sound of the ballroom doors open, everyone looked.

Dracula and Margaret swore that their hearts started beating.

It was Vlad and Margaret's parents: Count Matthias and Countess Elizabeth.

"All right. Where is my great vampson?"

"Our great vampson." Matthias and Elizabeth said in union.

"Oh, please."

"They still need to make a dramatic entrance."

Quickly, Dracula covered Brandon with his body.

"Dad! Count Matthias! Countess Elizabeth! Look at all of you!"

"So you run a hotel now? From Prince of Darkness to King of Room Service."

"Sounds like a fitting title."

"Yes. So good to see you guys too."

Dracula looked to his wife.

"My love, I need you to distract your parents and my father."

"But, there's something I have to…"

"Please."

Letting out a sigh, Margaret gave a small nod of her head.

She guess the good news was going to have to wait.

"All right."

"Thank you."

He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before whisking Brandon away.

After taking a deep breath, Margaret made her way over to her parents and Vlad.

"Mama, Papa."

"Sweetheart,"

"Oh, my darling."

Wrapping her arms around both of her parents, she pulled them into a hug.

After she released them from her hug, Margaret looked to Vlad.

"Count Vlad,"

"Margaret,"

"It's so wonderful to see you."

"And you as well."

Gently, Vlad cupped her hand then placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"Now, if you don't mind. I would like to meet my great vampson."

"Our great vampson." Matthias and Elizabeth said in union.

"No, wait…"

But her parents and Vlad ignored her and they started making their way to find Dennis.

Immediately, Margaret froze when Johnny's mother and father made their way over to Vlad and her parents.

'Oh, let me live.'

"Oh, now that is a neat costume."

Using their noses, Vlad and her parents smelt them.

"These two smell funny."

"Oh, you're all European. It's called deodorant."

Countess Elizabeth looked to her daughter.

"Where do these creatures come from?"

Margaret let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, you guys just ignore them."

Using her powers, Margaret made Johnny's parents disappear and re-appear so that they were on the other side of the room.

"How about I introduce you guys to some of mine and Drac's friends."


	30. Talk With The Parents

As Frankenstein talked off Vlad's ear, Margaret had a chance to talk to her parents.

"You know, we brought your wedding present."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

"And we're very sorry that we missed it."

"Oh, no. It's okay. I understand."

"No, sweetheart. We really…"

Immediately, Elizabeth came to a stop when her hand landed on her daughter's stomach.

"Mama?"

"Elizabeth?"

Snapping out of her trance, Elizabeth looked to her daughter.

"You're pregnant."

Her father's eyes widened.

"Your pregnant?"

Matthias looked to his wife.

"She's pregnant?"

Elizabeth gave a small nod of her head.

"She's pregnant. Does Dracula know?"

Margaret gently shook her head.

"And why not?"

"Because we've had a lot going on with Dennis and the kids moving…"

"Moving?" Matthias and Elizabeth said in union.

Mentally, Margaret slapped herself.

'Great job, Marg.'

"When do they plan on…?"

"Margaret!"

Margaret looked from her parents to see Frankenstein motioning for her to come over.

She looked back to her parents.

"Excuse me."

"But, Marg…"

Moving past her parents, Margaret made her way over to see Johnny shrinking back from Vlad.

"What's going…?"

"Daddy,"

Once Johnny gently picked up his son, Dennis pointed at Vlad.

"Who's the man with the funny face?"

Vlad pointed at Dennis.

"Is this the kid?"

"It sure is." Margaret and Johnny said in union.

"Let me see those fangs."

But Vlad couldn't because Dracula came up, took Dennis from Johnny's arms and held him close to his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just love him so much. I want to hug him right in the fangs that he has."

Using his powers, Vlad removed the little boy from Dracula's arms.

"I repeat, let me see those fangs."

After Dennis opened his mouth, Vlad closed one eye then looked inside Dennis' mouth.


	31. Vlad's Plan and Margaret's Doubts

"Oh, he's a late fanger, just like you."

Johnny, Dracula and Margaret let out sighs of relief.

"Yes. Yes. Just like me."

Gently, Margaret grabbed the little boy then placed him down on the ballroom floor.

Once Dennis' feet touched the ground, he ran off to enjoy his party.

"The big shot here was a little cry baby, all right."

"Yes, yes, I was."

"Used to pee in his bed."

"Okay, Dad."

"We just need to scare the fangs out of the kid."

Immediately, Johnny's eyes widened.

"Scare the fangs?"

"Yeah, it's what I did for Mr. Tough Guy here."

Using his powers, Vlad pulled a balloon off it's string.

"First, you've got to possess something the late fanger finds sweet and innocent."

Gently, he pressed on the balloon.

"Then you show them what's what and…"

Once balled up his hand, the balloon popped.

"Pop! Trust me. It'll scare the fangs right out."

Vlad looked to his son.

"Right, Drac?"

The four were pulled from their conversation when Brandon, dressed as Kakie, walked over.

"Seriously, guys, if I'm late for the book fair, I'll miss the street fair."

Once he walked away, Dracula looked to his father.

"That's your guy."

With a devious smile on his face, Vlad followed Brandon.

"You can not be serious."

Dracula looked to his wife.

"If you're father destroys Kakie, Dennis will be so upset."

"But, don't you get it?"

Gently, Dracula grasped his wife's shoulders.

"This is our ticket. If it works, Denisovich will become a vampire. You want them to stay don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But, at what price?"

After she removed her husband's hands, Margaret made her way over to her parents.

Maybe having a child with Dracula wasn't such a wonderful idea.


	32. Dennis' Party Ruined

(Oh, God. This chapter is so crappy)

"Kids, everyone."

Everyone looked to the stage to see Johnny.

"Please, take a seat. Dennis has a big surprise for you. The one and only Kakie, the Cake Monster."

The curtains pulled back to reveal Brandon, in the Kakie costume, with a cake in hand.

"Hey, kids! It's me, Kakie! What a wonderful Kakie day it is! Now, I have a question. Who here loves cake?"

Dennis' face dropped when his cousins' looked to him with angry expressions.

While Brandon did his silly, little dance, Vlad sneaked behind the curtains.

"Rise."

Everyone gasped when they saw Brandon rise up into the air.

"Whoa, whoa…"

Immediately, Margaret looked to her husband.

She felt like her heart was going to break when she saw the look on his face.

He was glad.

Why was he glad?

He encouraged his father to destroy something that Dennis loved.

"Why am I floating? Can I have the stage manager, please? This isn't working for me."

Twirling his finger, Vlad made Kakie's head spin all the way around.

While Dennis' cousins were excited, Dennis began to cower in fear.

"Scary, Denisovich? You feeling anything? Any change?"

"Is Kakie okay?"

Once Vlad raised his eyebrow, Kakie growled.

"I want all the cake! Sharing is for cowards!"

"I don't remember any of this from the TV show."

"Um…I think I saw it on a Blu-Ray disk, bonus stuff."

"Wait."

Mavis looked to her husband.

"Why is Grandpa Vlad up there?"

Slowly, Kakie began to transform into a terrifying monster.

"What's happening, Papa? What's wrong with Kakie?"

Everyone's eyes widened and let out startled gasps when Kakie transformed.

"You don't eat cake. Cake. Eat. You!"

"NO!"

Clutching onto Margaret's dress, Dennis buried his face into her chest.

Protectively, she wrapped her arms around the little boys while her eyes flashed ice blue at the monster.

"Stop it!"

Margaret's eyes transformed back into their silver shade when Kakie was turned back into his original form.

Looking to her husband, she saw the purple puffs of smoke at his finger tips.

She couldn't help the small smile that came over his face.

"Hey! What did you do that for? A few more seconds and that kid's fangs would have popped right out."

"It doesn't matter. It's not worth it."

"What's not worth it?"

Margaret looked to her niece.

"Ask your father."

Mavis looked to her father.

"Dad?!"

"Tell her, Drac."

Letting out a sigh, Dracula gently took his daughter's hands in his'.

"It was my last attempt to make the boy a vampire so you'd stay."

Mavis pulled her hands from her father's.

"By ruining his favorite thing? How could you do that?"

"We were desperate."

Mavis looked to her husband with that same furious expression.

"You were in on this?!"

"Dennis won't be happy in my town. He would be so much happier..."

"Johnny, when are you going to understand? Dennis is not a monster!"


	33. Dennis Runs Away

Elizabeth was stunned while Matthias and Dracula were at a lost for words.

Dennis' wasn't a monster?

How could that be?

"He lives avocado."

"Because you don't let him eat anything fun."

"I think Dennis just wants to be normal."

With her eyes flashing ice blue, Margaret looked to Johnny's parents.

Seeing the female vampire's eyes, they took a step.

"Could you please stop using that word?!"

The little boy's eyes filled with sadness.

"Where we live now, he is normal."

Without anyone noticing, Dennis started making his way towards the ballroom doors.

"He is who he is. And you can't change him, Dad."

Noticing her friend, Winnie watched him with sad eyes as he left the ballroom.

But, immediately, she followed him because she knew that it wasn't safe.

"Dennis, where are you going?"

"Away."

"But it's not safe out here by yourself. I know a place where we can hide. Follow me."

The little boy followed his she wolf friend but they were both unaware of the creature watching them from the shadows.


	34. Standing Up To Their Parents

"If you didn't stop me, my great grandson wouldn't have to be a wimp his whole life…"

Vlad motioned his hands to Johnny.

"Like Schlumpy over here."

"A wimp?"

Margaret placed a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Johnny, calm down."

But Johnny ignored her.

"You wanna throw down, old man?"

Margaret covered her face with her hand when Johnny's motioned his hands.

"Certified yellow belt since 1997."

But Johnny did something that really made things worse.

He removed his wig.

"What's this now?"

"The boy's not a vampire?"

Looking to her parents', Margaret held up her hands.

"Mother, Father, I can explain."

"You allowed for your niece to marry a human?"

"After everything that happened?"

"After what happened to your sister and your husband?"

Immediately, Margaret felt a knot form in her throat.

How could she forget what happened to her sister and husband?

Martha's dying wish was for her to keep Mavis and Dracula safe.

And Anthony gave his life trying to get her out.

Margaret was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was her husband.

Without a single word, she placed a gentle hand on top of his' and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We don't hate humans and they don't hate us."

"But what about Martha and Anthony…"

"Mother!"

Elizabeth stopped but she didn't flinch at the tone in her daughter's voice.

"Dracula and I will never forget what happened to them but Johnny is now part of our family and Dennis is the sweetest, kindest little boy."

Margaret looked to Johnny.

A small smile gracing her face.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And if you two…"

Dracula looked to his father.

"Or my father…"

He looked back to his mother and father in law.

"Can't give him the love he deserves because he's half human, then you're the fools."

"Oh, Daddy."

"Sweetheart,"

Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck while Mavis wrapped her arms around his waist.

With a small smile, he held the two women that meant the most to him close.

"Hey…"

Pulling out the hug, they looked to Johnny.

"Where is Dennis?"

Immediately, the three vampires' eyes widened.

"Dennis?!"

"Denisovich?!"

"Darling?!"


	35. In Danger

In Winnie's tree house, Dennis sat at the makeshift table.

"Happy Birthday, Dennis."

The little wolf pup placed a tray down on the table.

"I made you a treat."

The tray consisted of a tea set and a dead pigeon.

"Dead pigeon?"

"Enjoy it."

Grabbing a tea cup, Winnie poured herself some imaginary tea.

"Because once I graduate business school and start running a company, you're not gonna get home cooked meals like this anymore."

Winnie raised the cup to her lips.

"I have to move away, Winnie."

The cup stopped in mid air.

"To California."

Gently, Winnie placed the cup down on the tray.

"My mommy thinks I'm not happy here because I don't have hair on my face like you."

Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Dennis dropped his head.

"I'm sorry I'm not a monster like you."

The little wolf pup tackled him to the ground.

"No, you're perfect. You're the nicest boy I know. And I have 300 brothers."

"You're nice, too, Winnie."

But Winnie and Dennis' sweet, short moment was short lived when one of Vlad's servants, Bela, ripped off the roof of the club house.

Once he landed in the club house, Winnie and Dennis backed away, holding onto each other.

"Well, well, well. The little human and his pet."


	36. Search Party

"Dennis!"

"Denisovich!"

"He's not in his room."

"He's not by the pool."

"Where could he have gone?"

With a furious expression, Mavis looked to her grandmother and grandfathers.

"I don't why I ever invited you!"

Gently, Margaret placed her hands on her niece's shoulders.

"Blood orange,"

Mavis looked to her aunt.

"I know you're angry with them but now is not the time for that. We have to find Dennis."

Mavis gave a small nod of her head.

Because she knew that her aunt was right.

Once they rushed past the hotel doors, the three vampires transformed into their bat forms.

"Dennis!"

"Denisovich!"

Once every monster in the hotel ran out to find the missing boy, Vlad and Margaret's parents walked outside.

They knew that they had a choice.

They could either leave the hotel and never return.

Or they could go and help find the missing boy.


	37. ANOTHER RANT!

Let me go ahead and just say something.

I write and put up chapters when I can because I work and when I get home from work…I'm tried (just like everyone else).

And when I get a day off from work, I would like to relax.

Sometimes I don't even bother to open my laptop to write because I want to take it easy.

What I'm trying to get at is this, this story getting another chapter is a privilege.

NOT a right.

And I'm getting sick and tired about how the chapter are short.

At least it's something.

Man, I'm just ready to get this story over with.

So I don't have to mess with it ever again.


End file.
